medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Garrett
Corporal Stephen Garrett is a major character in Medal of Honor: Vanguard, who is a part of Keegan's squad, he serves as the squad's dedicated translator as he understands German. He, along with Keegan, were the sole survivors of the glider crash in Operation Neptune. Both he and Keegan continued their way until they regrouped with other allied soldiers. Biography Sicily Garrett, along with the rest of Keegan's squad were forced to jump out of the C-47 early as it was hit with anti-aircraft fire. He fought alongside the rest of the squad throughout Off Target and Der Bunker, after capturing the bunker, he moved 20 miles west to regroup with the rest of the 82nd Division. France Garrett was assigned to the same glider as Keegan for Operation Neptune, however the cable carrying the glider snapped, causing the glider to crash, causing them to land Behind Enemy Lines. Only Garrett and Keegan survived, they then fought their way through the fields, until they regrouped with Pike and Chalmers. Then they went to rescue Sergeant Magnusson from the Church, but Keegan was knocked unconscious by a Fallschirmjager. After Keegan recovered and the first bridge was destroyed, Garrett accompanied Keegan through the marshes in search of a Bazooka, as Garrett knew his way around the marshes, along the way they fought a Paratrooper stuck in a tree, Keegan then cut him down from the tree. Garrett was also present in Requiem, where he fought alongside the rest of the squad for the entire mission. Netherlands Corporal Garrett was present during Operation Market Garden. In A Shallow Grave, he accompanied Keegan's squad throughout the mission, as they fought their way into a farmhouse. The squad heard German soldiers talking outside, so Garrett, who understands German, translated it and helped the squad set up an ambush for them. Garrett also fought alongside the rest of the squad in Haunted and Predators. Germany Garrett was part of Keegan's squad in Operation Varsity, where he acted as his second in command. In Endgame he fought his way through the beaches along with Keegan and the rest of the squad. After Keegan destroyed the Flak 88, they were pinned down in a farmhouse by MG42s, forcing them to defend it from German infantry trying to retake it. Aftewards they moved through the trenches, clearing out German resistance along the way and destroying more Flak 88s. At the end of the mission Garrett and the rest of his squad split up from Keegan, who was then joined by a different squad. Garrett leads the squad that appear halfway through The Crucible, where they mow down a cornered squad of German soldiers with ease, they then regroup with Keegan. The squad advances upstairs however Garrett notices how there are probably snipers in the next area, one soldier does not believe him and then gets killed by a sniper. Garrett stay behind as Keegan clears the area of snipers. After the snipers are cleared Garrett and the squad regroup with Keegan where they defend the factory against a final assault from German infantry and tanks. Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Category:82nd Airborne Division Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard characters Category:17th Airborne Division Category:Americans Category:Males Category:NPCs